La Dama de Honor
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Otro one-shot que escribi, en esta ocacion la narradora en Frida


Hola! pues les dejo este one-shot y espero que les guste ^^. En esta ocasión la narradora es Frida.

_Disclaimer__: El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez._

***

"_**La Dama de Honor"**_

Un nuevo día en esta ciudad tan vacía, otro día sin ti, me despierto, me cambio y me peino, por ultimo me pongo mis googles rojos, ya lo sé, a mis 20 años y aun tengo esas cosas, la verdad es que los tengo desde que tengo memoria y me siento muy rara sin ellos.

Tomo mi celular y veo que tengo una llamada, Wow! eres tu, tanto tiempo sin vernos, desde que te fuiste de la Ciudad Milagro, me siento tan sola, pero cada vez que me llamas siento un gran alivio, una gran felicidad... te contesto alegremente, y me tienes una gran noticia: vendrás a verme dentro de unos días, esto alegra mas mi día, espero ansiosa la sorpresa que me mencionaste, no me puedo imaginar que será, pero el solo hecho de que regreses, me hace tan feliz.

Pasan los días, se me hacen tan eternos, pero finalmente llegó el gran día, fui al aeropuerto a darte una bienvenida, te veo bajar del avión, me quedo impresionada al verte, que guapo te vez, tenía ya años que no te veía, pero estas de vuelta y eso es lo importante. Vamos caminando hacia la Casa del Macho, aunque ya no vive nadie allí, te la dejaron esa casa, tantas cosas que tienes que contarme, toda esa tarde nos la pasamos platicando acerca de lo que hemos hecho en estos años, tu sigues siendo un valiente superhéroe aunque no aquí, y yo sigo con mi banda "Los Sombreros Atómicos", me dices que mañana me darás la sorpresa ¿no me la puedes dar hoy? No, tengo que esperar otro día, me voy a mi casa, mi papá esta un poco molesto por el regreso de Manny, aunque él junto con su familia limpiaron la Ciudad Milagro de tanto crimen e infamia, pero eso no me importa ahora, no quiero discutir con mi padre. Subo a mi habitación, tomo mi guitarra, estoy tan feliz que eso me inspira a escribir nuevas canciones.

Sigo pensando en que será la sorpresa, yo también quiero darte una, decirte un secreto que he estado guardando durante años, estoy dispuesta a decírtelo pero esperare hasta mañana.

3:00 am y yo no puedo dormir, sigo pensando en ti, como siempre, me muero por verte mañana, lo mejor es que descanse un poco.

Por fin es de día, me levanto rápido y me arreglo de lo mejor para ti, desayuno rápido, no puedo llegar tarde, me dijiste que nos viéramos en el parque, así que hacia allá voy.

Llego allí y miro por todas partes, y no te veo por ningún lado, de nuevo volteo hacia la derecha y allí estas sentado en una banca, ¡qué lindo te vez! con tu carita tierna y de una manera impaciente. Me dirijo hacia ti, notas mi presencia y sonríes ¡como amo tu sonrisa! te levantas y te acercas a mi, me saludas y me das un beso en la mejilla ¡Dios mío! esa sensación cuando me besas… siento como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, con nadie mas me había sentido así… Nos sentamos, empezamos a platicar, me dices que me tienes una sorpresa, y después sin más me dices:

- Me voy a casar

Me quedo petrificada al oír eso. Siento como se rompe mi pobre corazón en mil pedazos, y solo finjo una débil sonrisa y te felicito, aunque se bien que en el fondo me estoy muriendo. Me presentas a tu prometida, su nombre: Julieta ¡que felices se ven juntos!, ella es muy linda, se ve que es tierna, te abraza y yo simplemente puedo estar soportando esa escena. De repente me dicen que me tienen una proposición:

- Frida, yo se que tu has sido la mejor amiga de Manuel todos estos años y queremos que tu seas la dama de honor en nuestra boda – me quedo paralizada, si apenas puedo verlos juntos, ahora tener que estar allí en primera fila, viendo como te deje ir, como deje pasar tantas oportunidades de estar juntos, no se si lo soportare, pero nuevamente fingiendo una sonrisa digo que acepto, que seré la dama de honor, aunque se que estoy loca al aceptar algo así. Te despides de mi y de tu prometida, te tienes que ir a hacer los preparativos, por alguna razón te quieres casar aquí en la Ciudad Milagro, lo mas seguro es que después de tu boda te mudes, lejos de aquí, lejos de mi…

Voy caminando, acompañada de Julieta, vamos recorriendo la ciudad, y ella me va diciendo lo feliz que es contigo, también me dice como se conocieron, todo lo que has hecho por ella, y yo solo callada, tratando de que mis lágrimas no salgan; todo este tiempo te estuve esperando, pero ya es tarde… Pasamos por la escuela Leone, le menciono a Julieta que allí era el lugar donde estudiábamos de pequeños, y ella empezó a decir algo, no se que fue, por que yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, tanto buenos como malos y solo reí un poco al recordar todas la travesuras que hicimos juntos… Seguimos caminando y ahora pasamos por otro lugar que también me trae muchos recuerdos: videojuegos "El Mayan", algunas veces aun voy allí, solo para distraerme, decidí invitarla a jugar un poco, pero se mostro un poco insegura, creo que no le gustan esas cosas, pero ¿a quien no le gustan los videojuegos?, en fin, creo que dejare los videojuegos para otro día. Llegamos al parque y allí esta un señor vendiendo la mejor comida de todos los tiempos: ¡los churros! Corro hacia el puesto de churros, pero ella solo se quedo mirando, cuando regrese con los churros, le ofrecí uno, pero solo me dijo que no con una cara asqueada, ¡no puedo creer que no le gusten los churros! ¡Eso es un delito! en fin, me dice que prefiere tomar un té ¿un té? ¿En donde cree que estamos? en fin, vamos a la cafetería mas cercana, y ella pide su té y yo simplemente una soda. Nos sentamos en una mesa afuera de la cafetería y me empieza a contar acerca de su vida, en donde estudió, los nombres de las escuelas eran tan raros, difíciles de pronunciar, pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba pensando en ti, de nuevo. Terminó su té tan educadamente y nos fuimos, la deje en su hotel, por fin me libre de la "señorita perfecta", aunque tiene intenciones de ser mi amiga, de ser las mejores amigas del mundo, pero no dudo mucho que lleguemos a serlas.

Al siguiente día ella regresa con sus padres, y tú te quedas aquí, sigues planeando todo para tu boda. Y yo simplemente puedo ver como te vas… me encantaría decirte que te amo y que te cases conmigo, pero ¿que clase de amiga sería yo si dejo que escape la única oportunidad que tienes para ser feliz?, y eso es lo único que quiero: que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo…

Pasan los días, las semanas, los meses, y llega el día, un día que no quería que llegara… Así que allí estoy parada, con mi vestido rosa ¡como odio ese color! pero ya que, ella lo escogió; y tú estas allí parado, muy sonriente y nervioso a la vez, con tu traje negro, te vez muy bien, estas impaciente, pasan los minutos, parecen horas, y yo esperando a que ocurra un milagro, pero nada pasa… al fin llega ella, con su vestido blanco, ¡como me gustaría estar en su lugar!, pero mi lugar es en otra parte, tu la vez y sonríes, me volteas a ver y solo me dices "gracias", no puedo contener las lágrimas, ahora mas que nunca estoy tan arrepentida de no haberte dicho lo que siento antes, pero hay cosas que simplemente es mejor callar…

Empieza la ceremonia, todo el tiempo te estuve mirando, recordando todos los momentos felices que pasamos: todas las veces que me rescataste de algún villano, las veces que yo te rescate, el primer baile, nuestro primer beso… aquellos fueron buenos tiempos. Y ahora aquí va, la típica frase "Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", yo no me opondré, aunque me importas mucho, quiero que seas feliz…

- Yo me opongo – Se escucho una voz al fondo, todos volteamos para ver quien sería - Julieta… yo… te amo – Todos estaban paralizados

- ¡Pedro! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Vine aquí para pedirte perdón, me comporte como un completo tonto y quiero reparar todo lo que hice, y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo – Julieta te miro y con lagrimas en los ojos te habló

- Manuel, eres un gran hombre y yo te quiero mucho, pero la verdad es que mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que te va a dejar por otro?! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien te trate así! ¡Quisiera matarla! Pero tú con una sonrisa simplemente haces una señal y le dices – Ve – Ella te besa en la mejilla y se va con Pedro. Tú aunque piensas que has hecho lo correcto, estas triste, quieres aparentar que no estas llorando, pero no me puedes engañar, te conozco bien, me acerco lentamente a ti y te abrazo… estamos así un buen rato, todos los invitados ya se había ido, pero nosotros seguimos allí, lentamente me sueltas y me miras a los ojos - ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – ¡Como voy a negarte algo! Así que salimos de allí, ya estaba oscuro, nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca, y nos sentamos en una banca, Te quedas callado unos minutos, pero luego empiezas a hablar

- Nunca creí que este día terminaría así, pero… - te ríes un poco de forma sarcástica – las cosas cambian

- Algunas cambian para mal, pero otras para bien… - volteas a verme, creo que estas un poco confundido, así que te ayudaré, me acerco lentamente a ti, hasta unir nuestros labios en un gran beso, poco a poco me correspondes y siento como tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo… nos separamos poco a poco, claro, siempre es la culpa de la falta de aire, te veo, toda esa tristeza que tenias hace cinco minutos se había esfumado, estabas feliz.

- Tienes razón – me dices, nos reímos un poco y me vuelves a besar

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – Me miras y me susurras al oído – Yo también, pero nunca lo supe hasta hoy – Me sonríes, nos paramos del asiento, tomados de la mano, y seguimos caminando, en busca de nuevas aventuras, quien sabe que nos deparará el destino, pero juntos lo averiguaremos…

***

No tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo salió este fic XD. Ya lo se, el titulo algo chafa y la trama igual, espero que dejen reviews y allí me dicen que tan mal quedo. Que estén muy bien y nos vemos/leemos en algún otro fic!

_~ LTDJ/LPP/RDJS*_


End file.
